


#totallymarried

by CkyKing



Series: the stars are calling our names [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker Boyfriends!AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Noctis and the Kingsglaive gang, as seen through the eyes of their favourite diner's new waitress. Mari, for her part, is ready to throw in the towel and just go with all of them being together so she can stop trying to untanglethatmess of relationships.





	#totallymarried

**Author's Note:**

> A cute exploration of Noctis and the Glaives' relationship~ They make it really hard to guess who is dating who exactly, but they wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/161740580219/some-noctis-glaive-fam-set-in-the-biker)

Mari fell in love with Insomnia before she learned to write. She would always remember the shining buildings, arching and proud as they reached for the heavens, in the background of her brother’s pictures.

She had begged and cajoled her parents until it had pride of place on her nightstand, her Crowsguard siblings’ grins the only thing brighter than the city’s lights.

Altissia, with its canals and its white stones, the place she had grown in, paled in comparison, and it is the thought that will follow her all her life.

One day, she thought, I will make it better. Just wait. Altissia will finally deserve its title as the Jewel of the Seas.

It had taken years of hard work to finally, finally get close to her dream. She had ignored her parents’ worries and attempts to sway her from path, had bought sketchbooks upon sketchbooks which she filled in her more idle moments away from school.

And now, here she was, Insomnia at last. A lot more different than she had imagined, much less glamorous, but it was all worth it. Even with her siblings’ help, she could not afford a place in Insomnia’s college and live by just relying on her scholarship.

So, a job it was. The diner her brother always stopped by before coming back home had been an unexpected boon in her search, and had gladly jumped on the occasion.

It was hard and thankless, the customers’ stonier than the Altissians she had grown up surrounded by, but the sight of the buildings just out the diner’s doors kept her smiling through the night.

Still, it was not all bad, she thought as she saw her favourite customer approach.

* * *

The first time she sees him, she’s struck by the blue of his eyes, so alike Altissia’s waters. Her fingers itch for her drawing supplies once he gets closer to the entrance and she can make out the finer details of his face. The delicate sweep of his neck, the perfect line of his nose, the curve of his cheekbones; the latter faintly dusted in red by something his companion said.

She is not afraid to admit to herself she may have fallen a little bit in love with him just for this.

Mystery boy, she calls him right then and there, which could also apply to the tallest of her new customers, fiery and that much more annoying than Mystery Boy according to the scowl she can spy from her place behind the counter.

She’s not that surprised, really, what with the tall redhead resting his entire weight on MB’s, because the nickname is way too long even for her own thoughts, back, forcing him to half-drag, half-carry the bigger man. Still, the way his lips twitch at the corners the same way her do when her sister is being a little shit betray him, and from the grin that crosses Firefly’s face, he knows it too.

From the corner of her eyes, she sees her boss shake his head at the two fondly, teeth flashing for a brief instant against the dark of his skin before he hides his amusement behind a cough.

“Noctis, Tredd, don’t go scaring my newest employee now! It’s her first day.” Takka says as he gestures to her hiding place refilling the condiments bottles, drawing the boys’ attention to her suddenly very busy self, “Say hi to Mari.”

“I would  _never_ , who do you take me for?”

Firefly’s solemn tone is completely ruined before he even finishes his sentence, MB’s badly hidden laughter makes sure of that. In retaliation, he is picked up and thrown over the redhead’s shoulders in an obviously rehearsed move, MB’s protests royally ignored as Firefly throws a wink their way.

She does not even try to muffle her laughter at their antics, and neither do the few regulars scattered across the dinner this late at night.

This meeting set the tone for the rest of their acquaintance. She doesn’t mind at all.

(She does make sure to bring at least a sketchbook to work with her now. No sense losing such golden opportunities)

* * *

The next time the two of them cross the threshhold, MB is  _literally_  dragging Firefly, whose face is buried in the midnight dark hair of his…friend? She is still not sure about that one to be honest. Though she is a little distracted by the frankly alarming motif of their pants, which she is 90% sure are actually their pyjamas. It is not helped by the freckled shoulders, and hello biceps, she can see peeking over MB’s too big leather jacket, which she really, really want now.

No one should be allowed to look this cute in the mismatched ensemble MB is wearing and honestly, she is a little bit jealous now.

As they get closer to the counter, vague grumbles reach her ears, Firefly’s voice sleep rough and just a little bit slurred. When compared to MB’s sleepy but perfectly aware face, the difference is striking, and tells enough of a story that she doesn’t try to hide her smirk.

“Rough night, boys? I’m sure coffee would help.” Her smile, normally customer-ready is a little bit softer when faced with MB’s inquisitive eyes, blinking at her as he pats Firefly’s stubbled cheek like one would sooth a needy pet. Said pet doesn’t seem to mind and let even more of his weight lean on the smaller boy, forcing him to brace on the counter to stay straight.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he still musters a smile for her, “Yes, that would be perfect. Two–” A groan of discontent makes him roll his eyes even harder. “ _Three_  cups, please.”

“Three cups of coffee, coming right up!”

Firefly’s broad frame _wilts_ against MB’s at her over-the-top perky tone, which widens the blue eyed boy’s smile even more. This time, his pat is much gentler, running against the short bristles of the reddish beard before sliding up into the shorter hair at the base of his neck. The redhead practically purrs at this and let himself be pulled to what Mari had come to consider their table like an amiable bear lured by the promise of honey. Or a coral snake and his very pretty snake-charmer, she thinks in amusement, what with how tight Firefly holds onto MB.

He barely has time to slid into their booth before his lap is occupied by his very hungover, and very cuddly from what she can see, companion. Now, she’s convinced that MB’s leather jacket is actually his…boyfriend’s? Dammit she is still not sure, which makes it even cuter. The way Firefly nuzzles sleepily into MB’s shirt, or how the hand running through his hair never stopped even once. She is getting cavities just from watching this, but she doesn’t care. Looking around, she is apparently not the only one. The morning crowd is either smiling at the two or ignoring them completely as if it had become a usual part of their routine, which she can completely imagine.

It’s only a few minutes’ work to prepare their order and to bring it to their table, tray balanced on one hand in a fashion that makes that tiny bit of pride burst in her chest.  _Take that, asshole_ she thinks vindictively, remembering her brother apologizing to Takka in advance for the dishes she would inevitably break.

The annoyance fades to the back of her mind when another sleepy smile is directed toward her and a sweet thanks reaches her ears. Yep, definitely her favourite customer.

MB taps a finger on one of Firefly’s muscled shoulders as she places the cups in front of him, prompting the redhead to slowly, and painfully according to his groans, uncurl himself from his pillow’s lap. Another sound, softer this time, escapes the redhead when one of the coffees is slid in front of him, which she suppose means “thank you” according to the apologetic and somewhat amused glance thrown her way by MB.

Mari flaps her hand, waving the apology away; she has dealt with much worse than an half-awake customer after all, “Tell me if you need anything else, alright?”

“Please wait,” her favourite customer stops her before turning narrowed blue eyes to his companion, “Tredd.”

Another vague sound answers him, half-buried in the cup the man had not put down since she brought it to them. It quickly turns into an unmanly squeak as clever fingers worm their way under his tank top and dig into his side.

“ _Tredd._ ”

Indignant brown meet unimpressed blue for an instant before Firefly bows under the weight of the smaller boy’s disapproval as a single eyebrow is raised in askance. This time, she distinctly hears the vaguely chastised “thanks” and “sorry”, and so does MB who rolls his eyes fondly before turning toward her.  _Whipped_ , she desperately wants to say, but her…budding professionalism, yeah, she’s going with that, stops her.

“Sorry, he is very grumpy in the morning.” MB apologizes, a tiny amused smirk pulling at the corners of his lips and whoops, seems like her customer face is not as foolproof as she thought.

“No big deal, I’ve seen worse.” She says, blatantly ignoring the heat flooding her cheeks.

They exchange a last smile, more than slightly embarrassed on her part and amused on his, before she heads back toward the counter, just as Firefly puts down his first cup and curls back on the seat, resting a cheek on his snake-charmer’s thigh.

She resists the urge to hide her face with her tray as walks away from them, preferring to focus on the pretty picture they made together. Verdict, Firefly gets a pass for the cuteness, but just this once.


End file.
